


Just bloody well ask him

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Confident? Draco, Drabble, M/M, Nervous Harry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: A very short coffee shop au, where Harry has been too nervous to ask Draco out and finally (kinda) gathers enough courage.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Just bloody well ask him

Harry had watched Draco come into the coffee shop every day. He would order a latte and coop himself up in the corner with his laptop, typing away for hours with a focused look on his face. 

The only times they happened to speak were when Draco ordered and when Harry had to tell Draco that the shop was closing. Both were brief and left a lot to be desired. There wasn’t a way to slip into more than small talk when someone was ordering a drink nor was there much more when you had to basically kick someone out.

Draco never seemed to loiter either, he was quick and efficient with his time, leaving Harry dazed whilst he watched him walk away. Harry had been talking the late shift just to talk to Draco. Even a sentence was better than nothing.

It was late on the Thursday night shift when Harry decided to make his move. This was prompted by his co-worker, Ron Weasley, who’d grown tired of Harry’s helpless pining. Ron spent most mornings telling Harry to go for it or concentrate on his work rather than a customer's ass. 

Even though Harry was head over heels for Draco, he didn’t really have the guts to go tell him. Draco looked too focused half the time and the other half he looked like he couldn’t care less what others had to say. Never knowing felt better than flat out rejection.

As the clock crawled towards 11, Harry started building up his courage whilst planning what he was going to say. 

“I’ll just ask him out,” He murmured, “Quick and precise. No fumbling.”  
Ron laughed, Harry wasn’t the type to get twisted in knots over a person. “Harry, you’re going to fumble if you keep that up, you need to act like you always do, no point in asking him out as someone you’re not.”  
Harry looked ready to pull his hair out from the roots, “How can I act normal when i’m asking him out? He looks like he’s walked out of a fashion magazine.”  
“Christ, Harry, it’s now or never. Just bloody well ask him.”

Harry pulled himself away from the counter and beelined straight for Draco. And for the first time Draco was getting ready to leave instead of being asked.

“It’s fine,” He looked towards Harry, “I know. It’s closing time,” He raised both arms in the air, “I’m leaving.”  
Draco went back to putting his stuff away, leaving Harry half defeated. “Wait!” 

Ron stifled a laugh from behind the counter. He gave Harry a thumbs up, before he ducked away into the back room.

“What?” Draco asked.  
“I, um. Would you like to, um?” Harry went red with embarrassment. He fumbled.  
Draco stepped closer to Harry and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders.  
“If you’re inviting me on a date, then yes.”  
Harry just nodded, a smile spreading across his flushed face.  
“I’m free, most days, just give me the time and where.”  
“O-okay.”  
“Perfect, see you tomorrow then.”  
Draco planted a peck on Harry’s cheek, “Bye.”  
Harry stood dumbfounded, “Bye”


End file.
